Electronic devices, for example, computing devices, networking devices, switches, routers, etc., may utilize one or more fans to draw cool air from outside the electronic device into the electronic device. The air may be directed along an air flow path across electronic components within the electronic device to cool the electronic components and directed out of the electronic device.